Gang Capital
by missmisunderst00d
Summary: 20 year old Barbie Blank is new to Los Angeles, California. She's living with her brother who tells her to stay away from gangsters. What happens when she falls in love with one? 27 year old Randy Orton is born & raised in Los Angeles, California. What happens when they start sneaking around and talking behind her brothers back? Will Barbie change? 5 reviews for update.


_Hey, Fanfiction! This is my first story on here! I was inspired to write something myself after reading a bunch of Relly __stories on here. Writing really isn't my thing, but I'm still __going __to try my best and be as creative as I can... who knows? Maybe it might become my thing soon :)_

_I wanna make this story kind of gangster-ish, what it's like to be in the hood… I lived with my cousin in a very dangerous part of California a little away from LA and I just want to write about what I've heard from him and what I saw there. Hopefully it works and you guys like this story…_

* * *

_Barbie Blank: New to California, 20 years old, living with her brother in Los Angeles, California._

_Randy Orton: Born & raised in Los Angeles, California, is a street gangster, 27 years old._

_**Barbie's POV:**_

Los Angeles is so different from Irvine. I only agreed to move here with my brother because I hate my parents. Why do I hate them? Because all they care about is gambling, smoking, and drinking. Makes me sick… I've never really had that amazing family all of my friends have. We've been living here for only two months and I've already almost gotten my purse snatched four times. I sometimes ask myself why I'm here. I'm the farthest thing from dangerous or street smart. I'm a really innocent girl- I don't like to get into fights or arguments, I like to help people, I'm sweet, I get scared easily.. Yet I'm living in the gang capital of the nation, Los Angeles, California. Oh well… I'm hoping life takes a turn for the better and I can start a new, happy life here... or not. I think I'm falling for a gangster. He lives a couple houses down from us and he's really hot. There's something different about him. I don't know what it is. It all started with him saying hi to me a couple of times and asking me how I am the first week we moved here. I've been sneaking around with him for almost a month now. My brother told me to never talk to him or anybody like him. He says all they are is trouble and I'm going to be a miserable person if I associate myself with people like him. Why do all these things always happen to me? I'm attracted to the complete opposite of me. He smokes, does drugs, carries guns and knives on him, drinks, parties, steals… God knows what else he does. I'm meeting up with Randy right now and I'm so excited. I quickly grab my purse and walk outside of the house. I walk up to Randy's car and get in.

"Hi." I say cutely as I put on my seatbelt.

"Hey." He says in his deep voice and eyes me up and down, biting his lip.

"Where are we going?" I smile at him.

"I was thinking we could go up the hiking trail in the park and get high." He smirks.

"Randy!"

"I'm just playing Barbs, let's go to the beach, yeah?" He half-smiles at me.

"Sounds good..." I smile at him and lean over giving him a peck on the lips.

_**Randy's POV:**_

I'm so confused. What's a girl like this doing with me? A sweet, innocent girl is lying to her brother and sneaking out at 12AM at night to hang out with a gangster.

"Barbie…" I say.

"Yeah?" She faces me and smiles.

"What are you doing with a guy like me?" I ask her seriously.

"Honestly, Randy… I've asked myself the same thing ever since the first day we talked. But there's something about you. There's something really special about you and I don't know what it is. I really like you though."

"But you know what this life is like, right? You know what you're getting yourself into. I could get killed tomorrow and you would never know. You only have your brother and a few friends down here in LA. Let's say your brother finds out Barbie, what are you going to do? What if he kicks you out, where are you going to stay? We're so different. You can't even hold a gun without freaking out and I'm pulling that trigger almost every other night." I say seriously, looking into her eyes.

"I don't know Randy, but I like you so much that I'm not even thinking about that right now.. and don't you know what they say? Opposites attract." She giggles… She has the most amazing personality ever and I haven't been into a girl like this in a while. I feel so guilty for even staying with her. She deserves a billion times better. A doctor, a lawyer, a surgeon, a business man... Instead, she's with me. She gets closer to me and leans in for a kiss. She kisses me and I kiss her back, wrapping my arms around her slim waist, pulling her closer. "Randy…can… we… go… to your... house?" She whispers between the kisses. The kiss starts getting heated and I pull away.

"Barbie, no…"

"Randy please, I really like you." She pouts.

"You think I don't? I just don't believe that you know what you're getting yourself into. You girls get way too attached, especially after sex… Barbie, I'm a gangster and I'm not taking advantage of you. Look what you're doing to me…" I chuckle and shake my head.

She grabs the black rag hanging out of my back pocket, takes it, and looks at me… "So this is the reason why we're not official and can never be." She sighs. "I don't know Randy…"

"I'm sorry, Barbie." I pull her close to me and wrap my arms around her. A few minutes later I see a couple of guys from the rival gang pull up. I know they haven't noticed us yet, so I grab my rag, put it back in my back pocket, and tell Barbie to get up. "Barbs, c'mon hurry."

"Randy, you're scaring me... What is it?"

"Look, don't freak out, but the gang that doesn't like my gang is right over there and we have to get out fast." I grab my gun in one hand and guide Barbie to my car with the other making sure they don't see her or me. "Barbie, cover most of your face with your hair, I don't want them to clearly see or know who you are, if they do…" She listens to me and flips most of her hair to one side. "Randy, I'm really scared…" I feel so bad. "Don't worry." I finally find my car and we both get in, and I quickly pull away in the opposite direction.

_**Barbie's POV:**_

I seriously should have known what I was getting myself into. I should have listened to my brother. It's too late now. I look at Randy and smile.

"Thanks for getting us out alive." I giggle.

"No problem." He smiles. I look at the gun on his lap and I take it. "Uh, Barbie?"

"How can you have the strength to point this at someone?" I ask him, confused.

"I've been pointing that gun and pulling the trigger for seven years now. I hate that I can say I'm used to it and it doesn't affect me, whatsoever." I put the gun on my lap and stare at it. It's all your fault, Stupid gun, stupid rag, stupid everything.

He enters the alley I usually go home from so my brother doesn't see him. I lean over and give him a kiss. I almost get out of the car, but I lean over again and hug him. He returns the hug and wraps his arms around me. "What is it?" He asks. "I really like you. You'll never understand." I smile and kiss his cheek before finally getting out of the car.

_**Randy's POV:**_

I can't believe I'm starting to kind of like her too. Why couldn't this girl enter my life before I started gangbanging? I open the car door and get out walking towards my house. I open the door and get in, locking it behind me. I sit down on the couch and sigh. Barbie, Barbie, Barbie… I pull my rag out of my pocket and look at it. This is what's getting between us, she's right. But this rag is what made me… ME. This rag is the reason I have true friends. This rag is how I make money. This is my way of life. I can't just let a girl get in the way and ruin it all. But Barbie's not just any girl. She's Barbie. She's special. My head's starting to hurt. I get up, take an Advil, and lay down in my bed with my Glock next to me.

* * *

_Gah, I don't know how to feel about this. I hope you guys like it! Please review, I want to know that there are actually people who like this story before I put a lot of effort and time into it! Thank you! :)_


End file.
